This Is Me
by xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx
Summary: Hinata wants to tell Naruto how she feels, and Sakura has a way of doing it. Pairings: NaruxHina, slight SasuxSaku
1. Chapter 1: This Is Me

_**Chapter 1: This is Me**_

Hinata stood on a bridge over looking a small river, the sakura blossoms that had fallen floated on the surface of the water as it floated by. She gave a sigh, she had wanted to tell Naruto how she felt today, but lost her nerve and ran here. She jumped when she felt a hand land on her shoulder, she turned to find herself face to face with her roommate, Sakura Haruno, her pink hair floated in the slight breeze.

"Hinata-chan, are you okay?" Sakura asked, Hinata stared back down at the water.

"Sakura-chan, how did you feel when you finally told Sasuke-kun, how you felt?" Hinata asked in her quiet tone.

"So this is about the dobe, Naruto?" Sakura asked, with a sympathetic tone to her voice. Hinata gave a short nod. "Well, when I told Sasuke, it was terrifying, because when I told him, it was when he left the village, and I didn't know if I'd ever see him again."

"But he came back," Hinata said. "Just like Naruto-kun came back, after his training with Jiraiya-sama,"

"You really love him don't you?"

"More than you know," Hinata said, she could feel her eyes watering, as she realized how weak she was, she couldn't even tell the man she loved she was in love with him. Since Naruto left three years ago, Hinata had changed a lot appearance wise. Her hair had grown to her waist, and her curves were more defined. She'd also become a lot stronger, she still wasn't equal to Neji, but at least she was better.

"Hey I know, how about you come with Sasuke, Naruto and myself to the karaoke bar, and you can sing," Sakura suggested, and Hinata's eyes widened.

"N-No, I can't sing," Hinata said, blushing faintly.

"Yes you can, I've heard you when you think no one's listening," Sakura said, giving Hinata a one armed hug.

"But, I don't have anything to wear." Hinata said, avoiding eye contact with Sakura.

"Let's get back to the apartment, and I'll find you something, I'm sure you'll fit something." Sakura said, and lead Hinata to their apartment.

--

Hinata sat on Sakura's bed, while Sakura herself rummaged through her closet trying to find something that would look good on Hinata.

"Ah! I found the perfect outfit," Sakura came out of her closet, and stood in front of Hinata, who grew nervous. Sakura handed her the outfit, and Hinata's face erupted into crimson.

"S-Sakura-chan, I can't wear this!" Hinata said embarrassed beyond belief.

"Do you want Naruto to notice you or not?" Sakura asked, a hand on her hip, an eyebrow raised.

"Of course, but…." Sakura wouldn't take no for an answer, and ended up pushing Hinata towards the bathroom.

"Don't come back out until that outfit is on, am I clear?" Sakura asked, Hinata nodded.

--

Hinata came out, her arms wrapped self consciously around her waist.

"You look great Hinata-chan," Sakura said, Hinata looked at her best friend, and gave a small smile. Sakura wore a soft pink scoop neck shirt, and form fitting hip huggers, with black ballet flats.

"You look good too Sakura-chan," Hinata said with a smile. Sakura looked at Hinata, and was somewhat envious, of Hinata's figure. The navy tank top hugged Hinata's curves, and the mid thigh black skirt accented Hinata's pale legs.

"But not as good as you," Sakura complimented. "Now let's do your makeup,"

--

Sakura and Hinata stood outside the bar, waiting for the two boys that were going to join them. Hinata had insisted on wearing her bulky jacket to the club, and wouldn't take if off until they were inside.

"Are you ready?" Sakura asked.

"Not really….no," Hinata replied, her voice shaky.

--

"Dobe, don't mess this up," Sasuke said, with a slight scowl.

"Sure teme," Naruto said with a playful grin. "Just tell me when you want to be alone with Sakura-chan,"

"Shut up dobe," Sasuke said, a light pink staining his cheeks. "And don't embarrass Hinata and make her faint."

"She does that even if I don't embarrass her, why does she do that every time she sees me? That or she runs away," Naruto said, with his trademark clueless look on his face.

"You're really clueless aren't you," Sasuke said, shaking his head. "We're almost there," when they came around the corner, the girls came into view. Once they were close enough, Sakura walked over to Sasuke and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You look good tonight, Sasuke," she said with a blush. "You look good too, Naruto,"

"Thanks Sakura-chan," Naruto said with a grin. "You do too,"

"H-Hello Naruto-kun." Hinata said shyly.

"Hey Hinata-chan," Naruto said with his fox-like grin in place. "Should we head in,"

"Let's go," Sakura said, looping her arm around Sasuke's.

--

Sakura and Hinata were alone at their table, and Sakura was trying to urge Hinata to take off the coat.

"But…..then he'll…."

"He'll see how great you look," Sakura said, as she once again reached for the zipper. "Now please take it off,"

"Fine," Hinata said, and took the jacket off.

"I signed you up to sing in fifteen minutes," Sakura said. "You can pick the song up at there."

"But….what if I faint?" Hinata asked, worried.

"Just close your eyes and pretend everyone isn't there," Sakura said, Hinata gulped and nodded, just as the boys came back with the drinks. "I'll be right back, I'm up now," Sakura said, and the three nodded.

Naruto's eyes fell on Hinata the moment he returned, and she looked……beautiful.

"Wow," he muttered under his breath.

"Sorry, did you say something Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, looking at him, he blushed.

"N-no sorry, just talking to myself," he said, with a stutter, but shut up, when Sasuke quieted them.

"Hi I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura said, as she stepped in front of the karaoke machine. She nodded her head at the guy at the controls, and the music started.

_V1:  
Take time to realize,  
That your warmth is. Crashing down on in.  
Take time to realize,  
That I am on your side  
Didn't I, Didn't I tell you._

But I can't spell it out for you,  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I cant spell it out for you

Chorus:  
If you just realize what I just realized,  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
And will never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if  
We missed out on each other now.

V2:  
Take time to realize  
Oh-oh I'm on your side  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you.  
Take time to realize  
This all can pass you by

But I can't spell it out for you,  
No its never gonna be that simple  
No I can't spell it out for you.

Chorus:  
If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if  
We missed out on each other but.

V3:  
It's not the same  
No it's never the same  
If you don't feel it to.  
If you meet me half way  
If you would meet me half way.  
It could be the same for you.

Chorus:  
If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder  
Just realize what I just realized

If you just realize what I just realized

Oh

Missed out on each other now  
Missed out on each other now

Realize  
Realize  
Realize

Sakura returned to her seat, blushing, as the crowd cheered for her.

"You sounded great," Sasuke said, and Sakura smiled.

"Thanks. "

--

"Hey Hinata are you gonna sing," Naruto asked, turning to her.

"Oh….I…um….yes," she said, flustered. "A-Are you?"

"Yeah, I'm up soon," he said with a smile. "Do you think I'll be any good?"

"I think you will do really well," Hinata said blushing.

"Well I'm up," he stood up and walked over to the machine. "Hey everyone Naruto Uzumaki here," the music started.

_Tell me what's wrong with society  
When everywhere I look, I see  
Young girls dying to be on TV  
They won't stop till they've reached their dreams_

Diet pills, surgery  
Photoshopped pictures in magazines  
Telling them how they should be  
It doesn't make sense to me

Is everybody going crazy?  
Is anybody gonna save me?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
Tell me what's going on?  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something is wrong

I guess things are not how they used to be  
There's no more normal families  
Parents act like enemies  
Making kids feel like it's World War III

No one cares, no one's there  
I guess we're all just too damn busy  
And money's our first priority  
It doesn't make sense to me

Is everybody going crazy?  
Is anybody gonna save me?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
Tell me what's going on?  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something is wrong

Is everybody going crazy?  
Is everybody going crazy?

Tell me what's wrong with society  
When everywhere I look I see  
Rich guys driving big SUVs  
While kids are starving in the streets

No one cares  
No one likes to share  
I guess life's unfair

Is everybody going crazy?  
Is anybody gonna save me?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
Tell me what's going on?  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something, something is wrong

Is everybody going crazy?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
Tell me what's going on?  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something is wrong

Naruto returned to his seat as everyone cheered him.

"You sounded really good dobe," Sasuke said smirking.

"I know," Naruto replied cockily. "What did you think Hinata-chan?"

"I think, it was really good," she replied, staring at her fingers. "I have to go now," she stood and walked up to the machine. "M-My name is Hinata Hyuga," she said nervously. She paused as the man behind her said something, and she nodded. She looked out at the crowd. "Um….would someone come sing with me, my song needs a male singer," she said shyly. Naruto felt his heart jump, and he stood up.

"I'll sing with you," he said, he noticed her blush as she nodded. When he was next to her, she handed him a mic, and her hand brushed his, then the music started. Hinata started off softly, then with an encouraging look from Naruto she sang stronger.

_I've always been the kind of girl  
that hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
what I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
bright inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know, to let you know..._

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like  
to feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems,  
like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself,  
it's the only way...

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me  


After a short instrumental Naruto sang his part.

_  
_**You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singin'  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
**_**I gotta find you**_

Then Hinata sang again, and Naruto joined her until the end. __

This is real, this is me  
_**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now**__  
__**Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be**___

This is me  
**(You're the missing piece I need the song inside on me)**_  
This is me, Yeah  
_**(You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing)**__

Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

The crowd burst into applause, and Hinata blushed when she realized how close she was to Naruto. She hurried off to her seat, but half way there, she felt a hand grab her wrist. She turned and saw Naruto.

"Hinata, c-could we talk a minute…..outside," he asked, she could tell he was nervous, but she didn't trust herself to speak, so she only nodded. They walked outside, leaving a confused Sasuke and giggling Sakura at the table.

"What's with you?" Sasuke asked, turning to the pink haired kunoichi.

"Oh, nothing," she replied.

"Women," Sasuke muttered.

--

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, looking at her feet.

"I need to tell you something," he said, she blushed when she felt him take her hand. "Ever since I got back, two weeks ago, I've noticed something,"

"What's that?" She asked quietly, as she looked up and into his cerulean eyes.

"That you're one of the most beautiful women I've ever met," he said, her eyes widened a bit. "Hinata, I think I've fallen in love with you,"

"Y-You have?" She asked, her breath leaving her.

"I think so, because when I was with ero-sennin, I couldn't stop thinking about you," he admitted. "And I could never figure out why,"

"N-Naruto……I…." she was silenced as she felt his lips on hers. Her eyes instinctively closed, as her arms wrapped around his neck. When they broke apart, they rested their foreheads together. "I love you too," she said, her eyes still closed.


	2. Chapter 2: Operation Proposal

_**Chapter 2: Operation Proposal**_

Naruto and Hinata have been dating for two years now.

"Hina-chan, did I tell you how much I love you today?" Naruto asked, looking into Hinata's pale silver eyes.

"No, not in a few twenty minutes," she replied, as she pecked his lips.

"Well I love you," he said.

"What are we doing tonight?" Hinata asked, her fingers intertwined with his as they headed to the park.

"How's a walk along the beach after dinner sound?" He asked, and she smiled.

"Anything is good, as long as I'm with you," she said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"All right, wear something comfortable," he said. "Be ready at 7," she realized they were outside the apartment she and Sakura shared.

"Ok, see you at seven." she kissed his cheek, then entered the building. Naruto waited until she was out of sight, before walking away. Then he made his way to the Hyuga compound.

He knocked on the door, and it was answered by Hinata's younger sister, Hanabi. "Oh, hello Naruto-kun," Hanabi said with a bow of the head. "Are you here to see Tou-san?"

"Yes, could you get him for me?" Naruto said.

"Wait here, I'll be right back," Hanabi said, and walked off. She returned minutes later, with Hiashi Hyuga in tow.

"Hello Naruto," Hiashi said, with a small smile. "What do you wish to speak with me of?"

"I wanted to tell you, that I plan on proposing to Hinata tonight sir," Naruto said with a bow.

"And you've come for my blessing?" Hiashi asked, with an amused air to him.

"If you would like to give it," Naruto asked, Hiashi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"No one else would be better for my Hinata," Hiashi said. In Konoha, it was tradition to give a betrothed a necklace, not a ring, when proposing. "May I see it?" Naruto nodded, and pulled out a long rectangular box with light blue velvet. He opened the box, to reveal a silver necklace, with a small heart shaped pendent at the end, it was made of blue topaz, and it glowed softly. "How do you make it glow?"

"I put some of my chakra into it, so it'll glow always, and it gets bright when water touches it," Naruto explained.

"Well then, I wish you the best of luck." Naruto bowed to Hiashi, and left.

"So, One-chan is gonna get married?" Hanabi asked, smiling up at her father, who nodded. "I am so happy for her,"

--

Hinata sat on the couch in the living room of her apartment, alone, since Sakura had something to do tonight, with Ino an Tenten. She wore a light blue summer dress, that went to her knees, and her hair was up in a side ponytail. A knock on the door, startled her, so she stood and walked over to it.

She opened the door, to reveal Naruto with his hand behind his back. "Evening love," he said, then presented her a bouquet of lilies.

"They're beautiful," Hinata said, walking into her apartment, and placing the flowers into a vase. "Thank you," she slipped her shoes on, and followed Naruto out of the apartment.

--

"Ino are the fireworks ready?" Sakura asked, and Ino gave a sigh.

"Yes," Ino said, exasperated. "Everything is perfect,"

"Sakura, relax," Tenten said, resting a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"I will when she says yes," Sakura said.

"Quiet! They're coming," Ino said, hushing the two girls instantly.

--

Naruto and Hinata walked hand in hand, down the beach.

"You look beautiful Hina-chan," Naruto said, squeezing her hand lightly.

"You look nice too," she replied, she noticed he was nervous but couldn't figure out why. Naruto realized this was where he was supposed to stop, so he stopped. "Is something wrong?" she asked, when she saw him stop.

"No, nothing's wrong." He replied, letting her hand go. "Hinata, we've been together for two years now, and I love you with all my heart,"

"Naruto what….."

"Let me finish," he said, and she nodded signaling he could move on. "And I need to know, do you love me?"

"Of course," she said.

"Then will you do something for me?" He asked, she looked a bit confused.

"Anything,"

"All right," he paused, then looked into her eyes. "Will you marry me?"

"What….." Hinata felt as if her heart stopped, and tears sprung to her eyes.

Naruto reacted instantly. "Hinata, are you okay, I didn't mean to upset you,"

"Y-You didn't," she said, as she wrapped her arms around him. "I would love to marry you,"

--

"She said yes," Ino squealed.

"Cue the fireworks," Sakura said, as Naruto kissed Hinata.

--

Hinata noticed the fireworks, and smiled against Naruto's lips. When he pulled away, he gave her the necklace.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, as he lifted her hair and put it on.

"Just like you," he whispered kissing her once more.

--

_(three years later)_

Naruto paced outside of the maternity ward, with his best friend Sasuke sitting in a chair.

"Naruto calm down, she'll be fine," Sasuke said, surprising Naruto who stopped pacing for a minute.

"What did you…..you just called me Naruto," Naruto said shocked.

"That's your name isn't it?" Sasuke asked, with a brow raised.

"Well yeah…."

"Then why are you surprised?"

"You usually call me, dobe," Naruto said with a sheepish look.

"Well, I can't exactly call you that now, can I." Sasuke said with a smirk. "I mean, you're the Hokage now, aren't you,"

"Yeah, just like my old man," Naruto said with a smile.

"Hokage-sama," a nurse came out, a large smile on her face.

"What is it?" He asked, his face alight with hopefulness.

"Your wife and daughter are both fine, and your wife wants to see you," Naruto rushed past the nurse, just as Sakura came running down the hall.

"What did I miss?" Sakura asked, as she stopped next to her husband.

"They had a girl," Sasuke replied, and Sakura smiled, and jumped into him.

"What do you think we'll have?" She asked, as she rubbed her still flat stomach.

--

"Hey Hina-chan," Naruto said, gently as he saw his wife, who still looked beautiful even covered in sweat.

"Naruto, look, she has your eyes," Hinata said, showing him the little bundle in her arms. "Would you like to hold her?" Naruto nodded and Hinata passed him the small infant. "What are we going to name her?"

Naruto rocked the baby back and forth, her eye lids drooping over her brilliant cerulean eyes. "How about…..Kushina, after my mother,"

"That sounds lovely," Hinata said, and Naruto bent down slightly to kiss Hinata's lips.

"You should get some rest, you must be exhausted," Hinata nodded and closed her eyes. "Love you, see you in the morning,"

"Love you too," Hinata murmured as she fell asleep.


End file.
